The Tales of Daphnia Flax and the Amazing Piddles
by Icee Triggur
Summary: Daphnia Flax is a stuck-up, money-loving, Pokemon-training brat. In other words, your average every day Jane. It wouldn't be worth recording her adventures if not for her amazing Piddles the Tropius! Dun da dun!


Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon, no da ^^. Therefore, you can sue Nintendo for any psychological damages caused by the insane works of TRF-Chan (Who came up with Daphnia Flax) and Unknown Writer X (Who came up with Piddles). Have a nice, piddly day ^.^  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Daphnia Flax was a young, budding Pokemon trainer. She had a Wooper that was quite normal, and very blue, a hyperactive Swablu named 'Swalls' who enjoyed karaoke, a vain, evil Marill called 'Voosh' who was plotting to take over the world in revenge for his horrid name, a Mudkip called 'Chu-Chu' who seemed to think that he was a Pikachu, though Daphnia was sure this had nothing to do with his nickname, an easily angered Absol who probably should've had therapy, and Piddles the Tropius, who, well….piddled. A lot.  
  
  
  
As of this moment, Daphnia was headed for Lilycove City, for she had heard that the shopping was great there - er…I mean, like all young trainers, she was headed for the Pokemon Fan Club.   
  
Of course.  
  
  
  
Daphnia went to the nearest Pokemon Center because she thought something was seriously wrong with Piddles. She went into the Pokemon Center.  
  
  
  
"I think there is something really wrong with my Tropius' bladder!!" Daphnia remarked, as a yellowish substance began to leak from one of her pokeballs.  
  
  
  
Once she got inside, Daphnia lets out all her Pokemon…since she was there, she might as well let out all Pokemon to get healed, then suddenly, Piddles waddled over and piddled on Wooper.   
  
  
  
Daphnia's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and disgust, "Oh God! Wooper's green!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, men dressed in black trench coats rushed through the door; the letters 'PC' were one the front of their shirts, "Stop, in the name of all that is non-secular!"  
  
  
  
Daphnia raised an eyebrow, "What the hell?"  
  
  
  
"You," one of the men pointed a finger accusingly, "you've done it again!"  
  
  
  
"Done what?" snapped Daphnia irritably. She wanted to leave her deranged Pokemon behind with Joy for a while and enjoy the city, yet these psychos dared holdeth her backeth!  
  
  
  
The second one folded his arms and said bitchly, "You're being politically incorrect! We're Team Political Correctness, and we've come to set you straight!"  
  
  
  
"Er…what exactly have I done that is so 'politically incorrect'?" asked Daphnia, watching out of the corner of her eye as chubby Piddles made his way towards a Shiny blue Noctowl, "I think Piddles is obsessed with green…" she muttered, as the Noctowl began to squawk and fly into the air, followed by Piddles.  
  
  
  
"You said the words 'God' and 'hell', little missy!" cried another of the PC's, bringing her attention back to them, "You may have offended some atheists! We want things politically correct, and we want them politically correct NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111"  
  
  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to pull out the 1's," grumbled Daphnia, her hands in her pockets, as she watched Piddles try to support itself in the air while successfully piddling on the blue Noctowl, "but what if I'm offended because you won't let me say those words? What then, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Then we'll have to use our most deadly weapon: The Overzealous Evangelists!" laughed one of the PC's triumphantly.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111" sobbed Daphnia, pulling out her own 1's. In her horror, she barely even noticed as yellow, brownish stuff came raining down upon her.  
  
  
  
"Yes!" cackled a PC manically, "Go Josiah Woozpecker!" a plump man, scowling daintily walked in front of Daphnia just as she recalled all her Pokemon except Piddles (which she was hoping to lose) to their Pokeballs.  
  
  
  
"Pokemon are evil tools of Satan!" snarled Josiah evilly.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Daphnia protested, "He's mentioned Satan! Isn't that politically incorrect?"  
  
  
  
"Shut up, bitch," muttered one of the PC's, "I'll give you a fiver…"  
  
  
  
"Ooh, money!" squealed Daphnia, taking it and shutting up.  
  
  
  
"Now, relinquish your devilish, fiendish Pokemon, or you'll go to hell foreveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Said Josiah.  
  
  
  
Just as Daphnia thought it was over for sure, Piddles swooped down heroically, picking her up with its feet, breaking a window, and flying until they reached Mossdeep City.  
  
  
  
"I love you Piddles!" said Daphnia happily, hugging Piddles, "I'll never try to abandon you in a sneaky, underhanded way again…until tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Tro!" said Piddles happily.  
  
  
  
Then Daphnia stared down at her shirt, which was yellow, "Hey…this was white when I bought it!"  
  
One sound rang throughout all of Hoenn that day, "PIDDLES!"  
  
THE NED  
  
Er…  
  
THE END 


End file.
